


Eat Up

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: A little snippet of pwp with Gladion
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Eat Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nomnomnom :D Just a little bit of smut with Gladion because this boy needs more content in this tag. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

"Gladion" you moaned sweetly.

You gasped sharply as he runs his fingers down your wet slit, coating his digits with your essence. His emerald eyes sparkle at the sight as he parts your folds, your glistening pearl twitching as he blows cold air over it. You whimper softly as he kisses the swollen nub, electricity racing down your spine as heat pulses through your veins. You moan as he sucks your clit into his warm mouth, giving the sensitive bundle a hard suck. 

He picks up your legs and places them comfortably over his shoulders, allowing better access to your aching pussy. Heat coiled in the pit of your stomach as his fingers trace along your entrance, teasingly dipping in before retreating to play with your folds. It makes you restless underneath him, your legs clenching tighter around his head as you whimper softly. He groans at the feeling, your thighs warm against his ears as his tongue flicks and traces over your sensitive bundle of nerves. You card your fingers through his blond tresses, smoothing down his hair as he suckles at your warmth. 

"Gladi-OH!"

You whine as he pushes a finger inside of you, curling the slender digit in your tight hole. You arch your back, your hips rolling into his eager mouth as you pant harshly, squirming in his hold. The knot winds tighter as another finger is pushed inside of you and you keen loudly, your eyes threatening to slip close from the pleasure gnawing at you. He eats up the sight of you writhing underneath him, hips raising as you seek out more of his touch. He rubs his fingers against your silky walls, sinking his fingers up to his knuckle. He moaned softly when your walls tightened around his digits, the wet squelch that reached his ears drenching his body with a hot flush. Your hips start to shake, breathing ragged as you moan loudly.

"Ah Gladion. That feels so good" you praised.

Your praise went straight to his dick, his cock straining against the confines of his pants as you make cute noises for him. His face starts to burn with heat, the flush turning the tips of his ears red as he continues to please you. He sucks at your clit harshly, fingers curling and prodding to find your sweet spot. He knows he's found it when your breathing hitches and your voice catches in your throat. You pull on his hair as he rubs his fingers against your sweet spot, tongue rolling your clit in his mouth. Your feet gently kick his back, your legs rubbing against him as you urge him to go faster. The pleasure burns deep in your core and it feels like you’re boiling in your own skin.

Your toes curl hard into the soles of your feet as you are pushed off the edge and into oblivion. You scream his name, your spine curling with heat as your orgasm washes over you. Gladion is quick to take his fingers out of you and seal his mouth over your pulsing warmth. He moans with delight as you come in his mouth, his tongue digging deep to lap at the honey dripping from your core. You continue to whimper and whine, the pleasure still making you tingle as he diligently cleans you up.

You smooth down his hair, an appreciative hum rumbling in his chest as you sweep his bangs away from his sweaty brow. He lets go off you with a loud and wet pop, lips trailing down your thighs and tickling your skin.

"You taste so good" he murmured against your leg. 

His eyes flick up to your face, admiring how beautiful you looked underneath the pale light of the moon. Your heart is still racing inside your chest, your pulse drumming loudly in your ears. You massage the back of his head with your fingers, making him sigh with content.

"You're welcome back anytime, Gladion~"


End file.
